cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Pantoliano
Joe Pantoliano (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''Running Scared'' (1986) [Snake]: Shot to death by one of Jimmy Smits cohorts, after Joe leads Billy Crystal and Gregory Hines to Jimmy. *''Downtown (1990)'' [White] Shredded to pieces when he flies into a wood chipper while trying to garrot Anthony Edwards in his car when he crashes and sends Joe to his death. *''Bound (1996)'' [Caesar]: Shot several times in the chest by Jennifer Tilly in a room full of white paint cans. *''Top of the World'' (1997) [Vince Castor]: Falls out of a helicopter after being shot by Dennis Hopper. (Thanks to ND) *''The Life Before This'' (1999) [Jake MacLean]: Shot to death (off-camera) in the crossfire of a shoot-out between David Hewlett and Joel Keller in a cafe; Joe's body is shown lying on the floor afterwards. (After the opening scene, the movie "rewinds" to the start of the day, leading up to an alternate outcome; Joe's body is only shown in the second version, suggesting that he survived in the first version.) *''The Matrix (1999)'' [Cypher]: Shot in the chest with an electrical beam by Marcus Chong on board the ship, as Joe is preparing to disconnect Keanu Reeves and Carrie-Anne Moss from the Matrix. *''A Better Way to Die (2000)'' [Flash]: Shot in the head by Andre Braugher after being beaten and shot in various parts of the body by Mo Gallini. He dies as Scott Wiper looks on in shock. *''Memento (2000)'' [John Edward 'Teddy' Gammell]: Shot in the head by Guy Pearce (we see his body at the beginning with the film rewinding before his death). *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002)'' [Mogan]: Shot repeatedly by the clone of Eddie Murphy in Eddie's office (his body is later seen when James Rebhorn drags him away). (Thanks to Tommy) *''Unknown (2006)'' [Bound Man]: Accidentally machine-gunned by Ben Bray and Thomas Rosales Jr. during a shoot-out; his body is shown afterwards when James Caviezel looks up and sees him. (Thanks to ND) *''Deadly Impact'' (2010) [Kaplow]: Killed in an explosion when Sean Patrick Flanery detonates explosives hidden inside the bulletproof vest he gave Joe. *''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)'' [Gabe Ugliano]: Turned to stone (off-screen) by the gaze of Uma Thurman's severed head after he opens the refrigerator and sees it; the scene cuts to black after the head is revealed, and we hear the sound of him turning to stone *''Bad Boys: For Life (2020) ''[Captain Conrad Howard]: Shot in the neck by Jacob Scipio as Will Smith looks on in horror. He dies (off-screen) while Will tries to save him. A funeral is then held for him. TV Deaths *''From Here to Eternity'' (1979 TV mini-series) [Private Angelo Maggio]: Beaten to death by Peter Boyle. (See also Frank Sinatra in the 1953 film version.) *''Amazing Stories: One for the Road''Amazing Stories(1985 series)(1986) [Joe]: A newspaper headline states that Joe (along with co-conspirators James Cromwell, Geoffrey Lewis and Al Ruscio) was sentenced to death for the attempted murder of Douglas Seale. *''Tales from the Crypt: Dig That Cat...He's Real Gone ''(1989) [Ulric]: After receiving the "nine lives" of a cat, he dies and comes back several times: (1) Shot in the head by Gustav Vintas to demonstrate his new multiple lives. (2) Drowned in a tank of water during a sideshow act. (3) Hanged during his act. (4) Killed in a car crash when he deliberately wrecks the car in order to kill Gustav. (5) Electrocuted during his act. (6) Shot with a crossbow by Jack O'Leary during his act. (7) Stabbed in the back by Kathleen York in his hotel room. (8) Suffocated after being buried alive in his act, as he realizes that he forgot to count the original cat's death and so won't be able to come back from his death. (Thanks to Kyle) *'[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: Deadly Medicine (1992)]]' [''Dr. Wilder]: Accidentally stabbed to death with a scalpel when Adrian Paul throws him around during a fight in Joe's basement/laboratory. *''Godzilla: The Series: Future Shock'' (1999; animated) [Victor "Animal" Palotti]: Although he doesn't appeared in the episode, Future Craven (voiced by Malcolm Danare) mention he was killed by the DRAGMAS, as he shows Nick (Ian Ziering), Monique (Brigitte Bako), Randy (Rino Romano), and Elsie (Charity James) footage of a DRAGMA flying towards him as he films it. His death was prevented when HEAT and Godzilla wipe out the DRAGMAS after returning to the present. *''The Sopranos: Whoever Did This ''(2002) [Ralph Cifaretto]: Beaten to death by James Gandolfini. *''The Simpsons: The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer ''(2006; animated) [Dante Calabresis]: Poisoned when he eats a meal that had been prepared by Michael (voiced by Tress MacNeille). (Thanks to Neil) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Morgan Kester *Mr. Nancy Sheppard (make-up artist) Gallery Cypher's death.png|Joe Pantoliano in The Matrix Pantoliano, Joe Pantoliano, Joe Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:1951 Births Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Criminals Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in The Wachowskis Movies Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:People who died in a The Sopranos series Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Chris Columbus Movies Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Godzilla cast members Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:Stage Actors Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Ron Underwood Movies Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Racing Stripes Category:The Sopranos Cast Members Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Hercules cast members Category:Mystery Stars Category:People who died in a The Simpsons series Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Video Game Stars Category:People who died in a The Matrix film Category:The Matrix Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:People who died in Bad Boys Films